Arigatou
by Nymphadora-chan
Summary: " hahaha, Rin, jangan merujuk begitu. Dunia ini luas. Berhentilah mengejar Kaito dan carilah laki-laki lain yang lebih tampan dari Kaito." Nasihatku. Rin ikut tersenyum /" a-ano, te-terimakasih karna selalu menjagaku, membuat aku merasa lebih baik saat sedang sedih" / sama-sama, Rin"/ a LenRin fanfic :)


p class="MsoNormal"Kagamine Rin namanya. Gadis berambut pendek berwarna honey blonde itu duduk termenung di kursi kelasnya. Matanya menatap ke arah jendela. Memikirkan sesuatu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" Rin! Mau sampai kapan disitu? ibu menyuruh kita pulang sekarang "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Rin menoleh lesu. Di depan kelas, berdiri saudara kembarnya, Kagamine Len. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Rin ingin lebih lama lagi di Kelasnya. Gadis ini belum mau pulang./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"" pulanglah duluan, Len. Aku akan menyusulmu " begitu kata Rin. Len mendecak./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"" ayolah, Mau sampai kapan kau memikirkan Kaito terus? Dia sudah punya pacar, takkan peduli padamu " balas Len kesal. Rin menatap Len tajam./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"" kau dengan mudah berkata begitu Len. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat diabaikan!" kata Rin dingin. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan saudaranya begitu saja. Len menatap Rin yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menggeram./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"" tentu aku tahu Rin. Kau, selalu mengabaikanku "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Len Pov's/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAku keluar dari gedung sekolah. Berniat mencari Rin. Rin adalah tipikal gadis keras kepala yang suka membantah. Apalagi saat perasaan hatinya sedang kacau seperti sekarang. Bisa-bisa dia kabur ke rumah temannya tanpa memberitahu aku atau anggota keluarga yang lain./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAku Kagamine Len. Berumur 14 tahun, sama dengan kakak sekaligus saudara kembarku, Kagamine Rin. Watakku tidak berbeda jauh dengan Rin. Jika Rin adalah seorang gadis dengan watak pemarah, egois, dan keras kepala, aku adalah seorang pria dengan watak yang cuek, tak pedulian, dan agak dingin. Yah, susah memang. Dirumah kami selalu bertengkar sampai-sampai, ibu dan ayah tidak tahu cara memisahkan kami. Aku yang selalu mengalah pada Rin. Karna pada dasarnya, sifat egois danspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spankeras kepala saudariku ini memang tidak bisa di lawan dengan otak yang panas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHari ini, Rin menyatakan cintanya pada Kaito, siswa kelas X di sekolah kami. Rin yang sangat agresif itu menyatakan pernyataannya di depan Kaito dan Hatsune Miku, yang notabene adalah pacar Kaito. Setahuku, Hatsune Miku adalah gadis popular kesayangan para guru. Dia meraih prestasi besar di bidang menyanyi. Dan yah, pasti kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Pernyataan cinta Rin ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kaito. Setelah itu, Kaito dan Miku pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian. Rin jelas terpukul karna kejadian itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Aku tahu Rin menyukai Kaito semenjak ia masuk ke SMP ini. Aku juga tahu kalau dari awal, Rin memang menginginkan hubungan Kaito dan Miku berakhir. Tapi takdir berkehendak lain. Hubungan Kaito dan Miku baik-baik saja. Meski aku pernah mendengar bahwa pasangan itu hampir putus./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBingung kenapa aku bisa tahu semuanya? Aku memang selalu mengikuti Rin jika aku merasa ada hal yang tidak beres dengannya. Entah kenapa. Mungkin naluri seorang adik./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSebenarnya memang, aku sangat amat menyayangi Rin. Meski aku selalu bertengkar dengannya,span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span tapi dia tetap kakak serta saudara kembarku. Dari lubuk hatiku, aku tak tega jika melihat Rin termenung atau menangis. Watakku memangspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantidak pedulian. Tapi rasanya sifatku yang itu tidak berfungsi untuk Rin. Aku selalu menanyakan kabarnya (walau dengan nada dingin) saat dia pulang terlambat. Aku selalu menjaganya saat dia sakit. Aku selalu membantunya mengerjakan peernya. Ikatan batin memang sulit dipisahkan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin Pov's/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAku masih amat terpukul dengan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau ditolak oleh orang yang kau suka di depan banyak orang? Pasti kau kesal, malu, juga sedih kan? Yah itulah yang sedang ku rasakan sekarang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTadi pagi disekolah, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta di depan orang yang kusukai, yaitu Kaito-nii. Dan tak kusangka, ternyata Hatsune Miku juga berada disana. Yang kutahu, Hatsune Miku adalah pacar Kaito-nii. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Jadi, aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kaito-niispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandi koridor sekolah. Dan yah, kalian tahu apa akhirnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAku sengaja tidak pulang ke rumah dulu. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiran di café samping sekolahku. Ini masih lebih baik dari biasanya. Biasanya, kalau aku stress, aku pasti kabur ke rumah teman atau ke Mall. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin sendirian saja. Tanpa temanku, juga Len./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSaudara kembarku memang sangat cuek terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Tapi tidak denganku. Dia sepertinya mengidap sister complex. Aku tahu dia berusaha menyembunyikan sikap itu. Dia menanyai kabarku dengan nada dingin. Tapi tetap saja. Jika aku sakit, dia merawatku dengan tulus meski nada bicaranya juga dingin. dia juga selalu membantuku saat aku kesulitan. Tapi sifat gengsiku sangat tinggi. Aku selalu membantah jika dia menyuruhku pulang cepat. Aku juga jarang sekali mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Mungkin aku memang kakak yang egois./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Len pov's/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAku mulai mencari Rin. Aku bertanya keberadaannya kepada beberapa temannya yang ku kenal. Mulai dari Lenka, sahabat Rin yang rumahnya sering menjadi tempat pelarian saudariku tersebut, Gumi, Neru, hingga Mayu, orang yang jarang berbicara dengan Rin. Tapi jawaban mereka semua tetap sama. Mereka bilang mereka tidak tahu dimana Rin. Aku mulai frustasi. Bagaimana jika Rin diculik oleh orang jahat? Atau mungkin kecelakaan? Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran begitu. Ayolah Len! Cari saudari kembarmu!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAku sangat bingung. Berkali-kali kutelepon Rin tapi tidak diangkat. Sementara ibuku yang sedang bertugas keluar negeri juga terus menanyakan kabar kami berdua. Aku menggeram kesal sambil berjalan dan berusaha menghubungi Rin lagi. Hasilnya nihil. Rin tetap tidak bisa dihubungi. Disaat aku sedang frustasi tersebut. Tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" go, gomenasai! " ucapku pada orang itu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" Ah, tidak apa-apa. Eh, Len-kun? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aku mendongak ke arah orang itu. Ternyata Meiko-sensei!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" ma..maaf sensei! Saya sedang terburu-buru" ujarku gagap. Meiko sensei tertawa kecil./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" sedang mencari Rin, huh? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aku jelas tersentak. Darimana sensei tahu kalau aku sedang mencari Rin?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" ah, iya sensei "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"" wah, sudah kuduga! Tadi saat aku baru keluar dari café sebelah sekolah, aku melihat Rin masuk begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan sapaanku sebagai gurunya. Dia sedang ada masalah apa? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Apa? Rin ada di café sebelah sekolah? Tahu begitu aku tak usah repot-repot mencari dia sampai jantungku hampir copot!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" terimakasih Meiko-sensei " kataku sembari membungkukan badanku. Aku segera pergi ke café sebelah meninggalkan Meiko-sensei./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" huh, anak-anak zaman sekarang. Ada-ada saja "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Aku membuka pintu café. Dalam café sudah ada banyak orang. Café sebelah sekolah kami memang sangat digemari pengunjung. Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling café, mencari gadis berambut honeyblonde pendek. Tapi kenapa tidak ada?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Café ini sangatlah penuh. Aku sempat berpikir kalau Meiko-sensei membohongiku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Meiko-sensei tidak pernah membohongi muridnya saat dalam keadaan genting. Aku panik. Tapi mencoba tenang. Daritadi yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah 'atas'. Eh, itu dia! Atas itu bisa berarti lantai atas café ini kan? Rin bisa jadi ada di lantai atas café ini./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Lantai atas café ini sangatlah sepi. Disini aku hanya melihat beberapa orang yang duduk sambil memainkan gadgetnya. Tak terkecuali gadis berambut honeyblonde dengan pakaian SMA sepertiku. Aku yakin itu adalah Rin. saat stress, kerjaan Rin memang bermain handphone. Tapi dia tidak mau mengangkatspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanteleponku./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Aku segera menghampiri meja Rin dan duduk di depannya. Kulihat dia sedang bermain handphone sambil memasang emheadset/em. Dia tak sadar aku ada di depannya. Karna begitu, aku juga ikut mengeluarkan handphoneku dan mengirim sms ke style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"'emRin, lepaslah handphonemu. Aku ada di depanmu.'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" kenapa kau disini?" span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;" /spanspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"Ujarnya dingin. Aku menghela nafas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;" " kau kan saudaraku. wajar aku mengejarmu" balasku santai. Aura muka Rin makin kesal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;" " Rin, aku tahu kau sakit hati. tapi janganlah berlarut-larut pada kesedihanmu. masih banyak yang mengantri demi jadi pacarmu" aku berusaha menghiburnya. Tapi Rin tetaplah Rin. ketika ia sedang bersedih, ia akan terus larut pada kesedihannya. Aku menatap wajahnya. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" Rin, Kaito mungkin memang bukan takdirmu. Tuhan mungkin sengaja tidak mentakdirkanmu dengannya dengan alasan tertentu Rin. percayalah." Aku membujuknya lagi. Tapi air matanya malah keluar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"aku,.. aku tidak tahu mengapa aku terus seperti ini Len. Air mataku tidak mau berhenti." Rin menangis lagi. Aku tidak tega pada Rin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" Rin, kalau kau mau menangis, menangis sepuasnya. Kalau kau kesal, marahlah sampai kau puas. Ceritakanlah seluruh masalahmu padaku sampai kau lega. " kataku tegas sambil menatap mata azure Rin. tangis Rin makin pecah. Aku makin iba. Entah karena naluri seorang saudara, aku merangkulnya lalu memeluknya. Mengelus puncak kepala Rin dengan lembut agar ia tenang. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" Rin, ceritakan saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa memberikanmu solusi" aku melepas pelukanku dari Rin. ia masih sesenggukan sambil menghapus airmatanya yang terus mengalir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRin bercerita dengan suara parau. Mulai dari saat ia mulai menyukai Kaito sampai ia ditolak tadi. Aku betul-betul kasihan padanya. Sejenak, muncul hasrat ingin menghabisi Kaito saat ini juga. Saudariku span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmemang selalu bertengkar denganku. Terlalu keras kepala sampai aku yang harus mengalah. Tapi aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" mungkin, ini sudah saatnya melupakan Kaito, Rin. dia sudah bersama perempuan lain yang dicintainya. Kamu tidak bisa terus memaksakan kehendak diri untuk menyukai Kaito" komentarku. Rin mendelik./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" Kau cantik. Tubuhmu ideal. Otakmu cerdas. lagipula, masih ada Mikuo dan Gumiya yang setia mengejarmu." Sambungku lagi. Rin malah memalingkan muka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" mudah bagimu bicara. Aku yang menjalaninya susah tahu!" Rin mencibir. Muka kesal Rin menambah kesan imut pada diri Rin. aku tertawa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" hahaha, Rin, jangan merujuk begitu. Dunia ini luas. Berhentilah mengejar Kaito dan carilah laki-laki lain yang lebih tampan dari Kaito." Nasihatku. Rin ikut tersenyum. Moodnya mungkin membaik./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" Terimakasih Len. Kau membuatku agak baikan sekarang. Aku sadar, mengejar Kaito-nii terus menerus itu percuma" Rin tersenyum hangat. Aku ikut tersenyum. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" ya. Sama-sama"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" ngomong-ngomong, ayo pulang! Ibu pasti menunggu dirumah. " seru Rin dengan semangat. Aku menyeringai. " tadi kamu tidak mau diajak pulang" ledekku. Rin memasang tampang garang. "ahaha, aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf. Ayo pulang! " aku menggandeng tangan Rin menuju keluar café. Aku lega dia ceria kembali. Setidaknya, aku berhasil mengembalikan keceriaannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" Len," suara Rin menyahut saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" iya?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" a-ano, te-terimakasih karna selalu menjagaku, membuat aku merasa lebih baik saat sedang sedih" kata Rin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Aku terperanjat. Tapi kemudian tersenyum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"sama-sama Rin"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"THE END /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p


End file.
